


Identicamente diferente

by battyMadison



Series: Elecciones [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Episode: s02e10 Naka-Choko, Established Relationship, Eventual Happy Ending, Hannibal Lecter is Not a Cannibal, Hannibal Lecter is a Cannibal, Heavy Angst, M/M, Magical Realism, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter, Will Graham is a Mess, in other reality
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-15
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:20:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28093038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/battyMadison/pseuds/battyMadison
Summary: Will despierta en una cama más cómoda de la habitual, descansado y con olor a delicioso café en su nariz. El problema está en que nada de eso es normal para la pesadilla en que se ha convertido su vida, más tras matar a Randall Tier y recibir la dicha de Hannibal. Más cuando al levantarse se topa con esa bestia que ama pero quien vive con él, en una relación porque, por dios, ha despertado en un mundo alternativo donde están juntos y felices. Claramente alguien odia mucho a Will Graham.--Fix-it de la segunda temporada, donde Will se encuentra en una realidad paralela en la que Hannibal no es un asesino caníbal y lo ama (aunque sigue siendo un tipo diferente).  Lo peor es que su propio monstruo de alguna forma sigue comunicándose con él en sueños, incitándole a que regrese. Es que tendrá que tomar una decisión: si quedarse con el hombre al que ama y que nunca le ha hecho daño o regresar al mundo que solo le ha entregado dolor.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Series: Elecciones [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2058147
Comments: 40
Kudos: 29





	1. Chapter 1

**Pese a los estudios científicos no existe explicación lógica para cierto tipo de eventos: para el por qué a veces llueven sapos, personas se levantan siendo animales, ciudades parecen atrapadas por años en la misma estación, o incluso casos de gente que despierta en una época o universo diferente.**

**Son cosas que tan solo suceden y por las que aunque hay un importante interés investigativo, el mundo se ha acostumbrado a sobrellevar.**

**Lo que sí está comprobado, superando ser una mera hipótesis, es que quienes se han visto afectados por alguno de estos fenómenos afirman haber sido cambiados o, a lo menos, encontrar una profunda epifanía.**

-

-

-

Will Graham está cansado.

En su casa, aún siente el toque fantasma de las manos de Hannibal sobre las suyas; tanto cuidado al vendarlas, como si fuera un privilegio el tocarlo. Es amargo eso de que puede recibir tal aprecio por su cada vez mayor oscuridad; Hannibal solo sabe tratarlo como a una buena mascota congraciada con su amo tras saberlo tan bestia.

Es amargo. Claro que sí, pensar que alguna vez tan escondido en la locura de su fiebre, entre alucinaciones y terror, pensó que Hannibal podría ser un pilar de cuidado, de cariño; ahí, llevándole sopa, acompañándolo. Todo para luego atravesarlo con un tubo con trozos humanos.

¿Cómo no le va a doler? Es en tiempos así que maldice su voluntad de haber comenzado esta cacería, de haber creído que podría atraparlo y no desangrarse en el intento.

¿Cómo es posible que aún con todo lo que ha sufrido bajo sus manos le produzca malestar el no recibir real afecto?

Y es que quiere tanto mantener la intensa mirada de Hannibal sobre sí, esos ojos oscuros abrumarlo; quiere escuchar su voz hablarle de cuánto lo estima mientras empatiza con la necesidad que siente en él.

 _Dios_ , está tan mal, tan roto y destruido. Si Jack supiera lo honda que es su oscuridad, lo insensato de sus sentimientos. Lo mucho que quiere y lo mucho que detesta.

Y es eso al final, que ambas emociones son insuficientes a estas alturas: odia y ama a Hannibal, sin embargo ningún sentimiento supera al otro. Vive en un péndulo que se mueve y lo empuja hasta el cansancio y Will ya tiene entendido que no sobrevivirá a esto, que no podrá arrancarse pues nunca volverá a ser quién era.

Y es ahí que contempla de manera casi infantil, acurrucándose con sus perros en su cama y deseando pasar aunque sea unas horas dormido, que todo lo que ocurre sería mucho más fácil si Hannibal lo hubiese elegido, si hubiera visto en él algo digno de ser amado antes de sellar el camino que los ha traído hasta aquí.

Que todo sería mejor si tan solo Hannibal lo hubiese aprendido a amar desde el comienzo. O mejor aún: un escenario donde su amado monstruo no es tal bestia, no es el asesino que lo persigue, un mundo donde solo es un hombre dispuesto a quererlo.

-

-

-

Despierta sintiéndose, gracias a lo bueno que hay en la vida, más descansado. Y con un exquisito olor a café seduciendo su olfato.

Se rasca los párpados mientras se sale de la cama abriendo los ojos por primera vez y notando que se encuentra en el segundo piso de su casa. Limpio, claro, y con una cama que no es la misma en la que se acostó anoche.

Qué mierda.

Camina despacio por la habitación, notando los muebles elegantes, unos que estima haber sido hechos por su mano y otros más viejos, clásicos en realidad. Nota también con claridad que el espacio es compartido al observar el velador contrario a su lado de dormir con una lámpara bellísima y un libro encima.

 _Qué mierda_.

De algo sirve que su vida en los últimos años se haya convertido en un abismo de basura porque entre las alucinaciones y las manipulaciones, despertar en la que es obvio no es su vida no es lo más raro que le ha pasado (ese lugar lo seguirá teniendo el vomitar una puta oreja humana. Gracias Hannibal).

Así es que se pone las pantuflas que deben ser las suyas y de tan buen material para salir del dormitorio mientras se hace a la idea de que lo que sea que verá no le gustará.

Eso sí, no espera que sea como un golpe en su estómago Hannibal Lecter sentado en su comedor (también mejor preparado que el que dejó anoche), leyendo su tablet rodeado de delicias.

Hannibal Lecter dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa llena de afecto al decirle—: Will, no esperaba que te despertarás tan temprano, pero preferí de todas formas preparar una cantidad suficiente de café para esta mañana.

Solo puede suspirar con pesadez, caer sentado en una silla y desear que esto no sea la encefalitis de nuevo. O peor, la magia idiota de su mundo.

-

-

-

Hannibal luce idéntico a la versión casera de su mundo, esa que usa sweaters rojos y sonríe por las mañanas. Ahora está frente suyo en la bonita mesa de comedor que al parecer posee su casa.

Hannibal luce al menos fascinado—. Me es extraño y curioso conversar contigo sabiendo que no eres quien conozco.

Porque sí, aunque por unos segundos pensó en fingir que nada ha pasado, supone que todo Hannibal Lecter debe ser igual: un bastardo obsesivo y encaprichado con arruinarle la vida y conocer las profundidades de su mente. Por supuesto que lo habría de haber pillado cuanto antes.

—Dímelo a mí, verte aquí todo doméstico no hace de mi mañana una mejor.

Esa cara plácida le vuelve a sonreír—. Creeré entonces que todavía no estamos juntos en tu mundo.

Todavía, cómo si fuera una posibilidad fija en el tiempo. Porque sí, todo apunta a que acá vive con él _románticamente_ —. ¿Puedo imaginarme que tienes proclividades que no serían aceptables para la sociedad? —contesta cambiando el tema, incómodo.

Hannibal hace un gesto que bien se parece a un encogimiento de hombros, pero Will, quien conoce bien sus rasgos, identifica cierta confusión—. Hasta ahora, por lo menos, no he tenido una queja por mi cocina y mis otros pasatiempos —responde simpático antes de agregar—, mi entendimiento de fenómenos de este tipo, una materia que encuentro de interés, me lleva a pensar que nuestros mundos tienen cimientos idénticos, separados por momentos de decisiones. Dime, Will, ¿piensas que soy una versión de quien podría ser en aquel lugar de dónde vienes?

Levanta una mano y se rasca el cabello, sintiéndose ya cansado de lo que está pasando—. Muy bien, dices que estamos juntos. ¿Cuándo comenzó? Porque en mi realidad aquello es lo más lejano que podría suceder.

—Desde que te dieron de alta por la encefalitis, dos días después de que me quedara acá. De eso ya hace más de un año, 13 meses para ser específico.

Toda la oración le molesta. Le duele—. Me podía suponer que sabías que la tenía desde un comienzo. ¿Me dejaste andar alucinando día y noche, jugaste un poco conmigo?

El rostro de Hannibal se vuelve inescrutable aunque eso no se traslada al tono de su voz—. Al oler la dulzura de tu fiebre sabía que debía ayudarte, Will, más cuando nuestro encuentro me abrió un mundo de posibilidades que creía inalcanzables. Jugar contigo nunca fue una opción, ¿qué clase de persona tendría que ser?

 _Por supuesto_.

Por supuesto que este jodido otro mundo debe ser la versión idílica del suyo. Copiando sus pensamientos antes de dormir; un lugar donde Hannibal no fue un bastardo de mierda con él, donde no es un horrible monstruo. Y conociéndose a sí mismo y sus emociones, bien sabe que habría querido una relación con él en ese punto, más si lo salvó de tal enfermedad.

—Al conocerte, Will, experimenté con una nueva sensación y clase de motivación —si es posible, esos ojos revelan afecto de una manera transparente que nunca creyó ver—. Nuestra relación me es fundamental. Vivimos aquí, en tu casa, con mejoras y construcciones para mis gustos; tú tienes tus clases y yo mis consultas.

Las palabras le generan y el escenario que está aprendiendo, una duda increíble sobre la naturaleza del hombre que se siente al frente. ¿Podría ser que en este mundo Hannibal no sea el destripador?—. Cuando te pregunté por tus proclividades me contestaste con una banalidad, sé sincero ¿está tu pasión manchada por crímenes?

Algo hace sentido en ese rostro, una especie de epifanía—. Mi mayor delito es la poca empatía con la que he vivido mi vida. Entiendo que seguramente se trata de un desorden psicológico en mi base, pero nada que haya perseverado hasta llegar a convertirse en un crimen. ¿Acaso en tu realidad aquello es diferente?

Es que el mundo se ríe de él, no hay otra respuesta. Cabecea sonriendo con amargura—. Podríamos decir que sí, que estás quizás el primer lugar de los más buscados.

Un silencio se extiende hasta que suspira, rascándose el puente de la nariz e ignorando el café que le fue servido—. A ver si entiendo bien entonces —recapitula—, vives conmigo porque estamos en una relación, al parecer mutuamente satisfactoria y que comenzó poco después de que me traté la encefalitis que tú mismo me ayudaste a diagnosticar. Ah, y que acá no eres un puto asesino caníbal.

Esos ojos rojizos se muestran conmocionados. Algo es algo. Maldita sea.

-

-

-

El resto del día se lo pasa con Hannibal porque acá también es sábado y ninguno tiene compromisos previos (“habíamos pensado en pasar el día con tus perros y quizás en la tarde ir al río”).

Hannibal es, bueno, Hannibal, curioso por esa naturaleza asesina que muestra en otro mundo y los motivos por los que acá no la desarrolló. Al parecer sigue careciendo de algunos instintos humanos pero nada que le impida seguir siendo un miembro más de la sociedad. Algo que debe relacionarse con que acá tiene una hermana menor que se llama Mischa y que es la única persona a la que le tenía afecto hasta conocer a Will.

Y es que el hecho de que en esta realidad tenga capacidad para amar lo cambia en todo y en nada. Sigue con sus diálogos floridos y su perspicaz inteligencia. Su otredad e interés hacia lo macabro, algunas manipulaciones hacia quienes lo rodean pero nada tan maligno como en su propio mundo.

Y lo quiere. De manera grata, llamativa y notoria. Will lo siente mediante su empatía, el afecto y el cariño, incluso el deseo sexual. Acá Hannibal no es una mancha gris de emociones que no puede leer, siempre esperando el motivo ulterior, el terrible juego en el que ha sido sometido. No, acá Hannibal es libre con sus sonrisas, con sus palabras de cariño.

Con no lastimarlo.

Y es eso quizás lo peor. El saber que de alguna forma podría ser amado por este hombre si tan solo no fuera una bestia.

—Y yo —lo interrumpe en un momento, ambos sentados en su mejorado living con la chimenea incluso funcional—, ¿te amo también?

— _Oh_ , Will —le dice y por primera vez en lo que va del día le toma la mano—, sentí su amor al momento en que me detuve a valorar la entrega de su confianza bajo ese enfurruñado exterior. Ya podía oler la soledad y deseo por conectar en esos primeros días, nuestro mutuo deseo por conectar. Cuidar de él, de ti, fue posible solo al querer más de eso que vi; al volverme adicto al cómo me mirabas, a ser y querer ser tu amado.

Aprieta la mandíbula lleno de un profundo estrangulamiento, de lástima por sí mismo, incluso furia—. De donde vengo querías ver hasta dónde te podía llevar mi locura y qué podía salir de alguien como yo si era sometido a tu estilo meticuloso de terapia. ¿Pero todo eso se podía prevenir solo por el poder del amor?

Los labios de Hannibal dibujan una línea—. No me parece necesaria la burla cuando mi bosquejo de la realidad es tal. O cuando una parte de mi yace desesperada sin saber el destino de quien es mi más querida compañía.

Solo puede callar. Quiere decir tantas cosas pero este Hannibal no es culpable de la destrucción que otro logró. Este Hannibal que lo ama y que lo eligió. Que no es un monstruo maldito.

Es tal el resentimiento que lo ahoga, que lo calla.

—Por alguna razón del destino en tu mundo me convertí en mi peor versión, con todos los límites que acá he construido siendo destapados. Al conocerte, no me adapté a mis nuevas emociones —rompe la calma esa voz acentuada—, continué con planes macabros hacia tu lugar en mi tablero. ¿Enfermaste hasta hervir, Will, te hice dudar de tu cordura, penetrando en tus temores? ¿Me dices que te envié a la cárcel?

El pecho se le aprieta al recordar ese momento en que todo cobró forma; en estar en la cocina de Hobbs temblando y sudando sintiéndose roto por dentro, entendiendo solo un pequeña parte de la traición a la que fue sometido. Asiente, incapaz de decir más. 

—Me odias, entonces.

Levanta su vista de las llamas de la chimenea, posándola en los pómulos altos que tanto aprecia—. Sería mucho más fácil si fuese así de simple. Te detesto pero no te odio, no puedo manejar lo que siento hacia ti, o hacia él, menos cuando sigue y sigue tratando de arruinarme.

Esos ojos lo miran con calidez—. Me es difícil comprender la existencia de una realidad donde decidí por un camino en el que te perdí de tal manera.

Se encoge de hombros, otra vez agotado—. El peor de los mundos.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will sigue en este extraño nuevo mundo... pero recibe una visita que ni se espera.

Al despertar lo hace aún en la habitación mejorada y con Hannibal quedándose en el cuarto de huéspedes. Aprovecha de acostarse de estómago y enterrar el rostro en la almohada mientras aguanta un grito interno por el sentido del humor ridículo que tiene el universo.

Es en ese plan que no se digna a desayunar con Hannibal, prefiriendo pasar tiempo con sus perros que siguen igual de encantadores que en su realidad. Pasa buenas horas de esa forma, revolcándose con ellos y corriendo hasta que los músculos le pesan por el cansancio de la actividad física.

Es en eso que cuando levanta la vista se topa con la de Hannibal, mirándolo desde la entrada; su figura luciendo natural en la fachada de su casa.

Se rasca el cuello mientras se endereza del pasto, silbando a sus mascotas que siguen con su diversión. Camina con la vista perdida hasta detenerse a su lado e iniciar la primera conversación del día—. Estarás acostumbrado a sus compañías.

—Son animales leales y tu familia.

Siente aún su mirada encima, pese a que aún observa a sus perros—. Cada palabra de tu boca me suena demasiado buena para ser verdad. Una parte de mí cree que también me mientes, ¿capaz amar, de no ser un asesino serial? ¿De qué, vivir conmigo como si esto fuera siquiera posible?

—Comprendo tus dudas. Sin embargo no tengo más evidencia que el estado de nuestro hogar para probar que no miento —sus facciones se relajan, haciendo memoria—. Puedo recordar la primera vez que lo vi, en que te vi a ti Will, ideada por Jack Crawford. Ya sentía curiosidad por lo que había oído de tus habilidades y personalidad pero en ese momento cuando tus ojos furtivos buscaron los míos incendiados por mi ofensa mientras tu lengua me daba una batalla, supe que algo había ocurrido. Supe de la inevitabilidad de nuestro encuentro y que mi vida no sería la misma pues solo me quedaba amarte.

¿Qué puede contestar frente a eso? Solo emite un nuevo suspiro (lo que al parecer se ha vuelto un hábito desde que el universo decidió de nuevo por joderlo). Con ese estado es que entra a la casa amargado, decidiendo solo darse un baño y fingir que no existe. 

Piensa en su mundo; en si habrán notado su ausencia, en si quizás la otra versión de Will Graham estará allá, desesperada al toparse con un monstruo como amante.

Piensa de hecho en ese monstruo; si es que se encontrará curioso de su destino, si su desaparición habrá entrado a jugar ya en sus maquinaciones. 

Cuando sale del baño tanto Hannibal como su Bentley no están, así que aprovecha el tiempo para revisar la casa. Maravillado y perturbado por todos los signos domésticos de convivencia va quedando al recorrerla: fotos donde sale con su usual sonrisa casi agria y otras dulce con Hannibal a su lado, siempre algún gesto posesivo en su toque. Cosas, tantas cosas de ambos en diferentes lugares, claras señales de la vida de sus vidas juntos.

El tiempo también se le va pensando. Sobre cómo es posible esta realidad. En el momento mencionado por Hannibal en que se enamoró de él. Le duele el estómago detenerse en eso, atragantado del malestar que arrastra por tantos meses y que se ha convertido en rencor e ira justa, las emociones que necesitó para sobrevivir una estadía en prisión mientras estaba convaleciente.

Para sobrevivir su tortura. 

Se duerme una siesta sintiéndose agotado, queriendo salir de este lugar. Pero por supuesto que despierta ante un suave golpe en la puerta, la voz de este extraño Hannibal diciéndole que esta lista la cena, una comida que resulta ser, sin sorpresa, fabulosa.

Y ahí es que nota algo en esas elegantes facciones, una cierta templanza apagada—. No te ves a gusto.

La mirada oscura frente suya se aprieta levemente en los contornos, pequeñas arrugas marcándose mientras le explica—. Sin ofender, mis pensamientos están con otros ojos azules. No puedo no focalizar mi mente en quien debería estar aquí, en cuál ha sido su destino. 

_Oh_.

Claro. Claro. Preocupación hacia ese otro Will Graham que es _tan_ amado. Maldita sea y ahora incluso siente celos de sí mismo. Mueve un poco la cabeza en asentimiento—. ¿Crees que esté en mi mundo?

Los labios de Hannibal se vuelven una línea y su voz pausada—. No lo sé, es poco lo que conocemos de las lógicas mágicas. Espero que no sea así, no querría que mi cariño tocara si quiera el mismo aire que mi versión inferior.

—¿Tu versión inferior? —se encarga de poner humor en sus palabras al enarcar la ceja.

Hannibal sonríe, un gesto minúsculo en sus rasgos aristocráticos—. Lo es. He sido yo quien se ha vuelto más de lo que fue por décadas, que pude cambiar pese a todo lo que creía imposible. He sido yo quien ha conocido un nuevo paroxismo de plenitud al lado de quien es mi mayor complemento.

Baja la vista, entreteniéndose con sus cubiertos—. Esperemos entonces que tu Will Graham no esté allá.

—Si fuese así no habría magia que podría detener mi agenda en el caso de que esa otra versión decidiera hacer algo reverendamente estúpido. 

Y la frase llena de ansias protectoras solo puede generarle más pesar. Como si su Hannibal fuese capaz de tal sentimiento hacía él. Mil veces preferiría mandarle un asesino para cazar o jugar de forma peligrosa con su salud solo por curiosidad o porque le interesa verlo sufrir.

De verdad que quiere con todas sus fuerzas salir de aquí.

-

-

-

Es en la tercera noche que algo pasa. Porque se encuentra durmiendo muy bien cuando de repente está sentado en su viejo dormitorio, su cama plácida y húmeda por su sudor.

Pero sabe que sigue durmiendo, la experiencia lúcida en su intensidad se lo demuestra.

Y ahí, sentado al lado de él en el colchón, a quién podría reconocer en un sinfín de realidades: _Hannibal_.

—Will —dice sin rodeos la figura—. Me imaginé que podría verte de esta forma.

No necesita confirmación ni nada para saber que este es _su_ Hannibal. El mismo que le vendó las manos hace tan solo unos días—. Supondré que he desaparecido, entonces.

—El tío Jack ya dio un aviso por tu búsqueda —comenta, su boca formando una sonrisa plana—, con unas curiosas sospechas hacia mí.

Se estira, levantándose del viejo colchón e ignorando a su compañía. Lo que le faltaba, ser visitado por la pesadilla que nunca lo abandona.

—¿Qué fue acaso? ¿Viaje al pasado o un mundo distinto?

Se detiene frente a la ventana, ignorando la maldita curiosidad característica en ese tono—. ¿Están mis perros bien?

No lo mira pero lo siente levantarse también, caminar hasta quedar en el otro margen del vidrio—. Tus perros están siendo cuidados por Alana. Y me he podido comunicar contigo porque así lo he deseado.

—No me esperaba menos de tu sentido de voluntad —responde seco, no revelando su propia curiosidad por saber cómo logró encontrarlo. Así que entonces no hay otra versión inocente de sí mismo recorriendo el peor de los mundos.

El pasar estos días con esa otra versión, una que lo ama, que pese a sus limitaciones emocionales y sociales no se ha convertido en un asesino sádico, solo hace más amargo este nuevo contacto.

—Will —el tono que utiliza para llamarlo es grave y profundo, similar al que usó en el establo al hablarle de crisálidas, sus ojos tan iluminados—. No sé cuánto tiempo me quedaré aquí para conversar, bien podríamos usar lo que tenemos en algo más valioso y descubrir cómo hacerte volver.

Su risa ácida es respuesta suficiente al contestar—. ¿Qué te hace creer que querría volver?

Piensa en su vida y en que lo ha perdido todo, en que solo lo motiva una venganza que ya sabe no lo dejará en paz. En que su círculo cercano, siempre inexistente, ahora está aún más dañado, tan lleno de pérdidas.

Piensa en su afecto por este monstruo que no sabe qué hacer con él y que lo ha tomado como si fuera un juguete sin medir las consecuencias. En lo mucho que lo desea, que lo necesita. En lo cansado que está de doler—. ¿Por qué querría regresar? —repite.

Porque quizás ese otro Will Graham se encuentra detenido en el tiempo si es que no ha aparecido en su realidad. Quizás acá, este otro Hannibal lleno de las características que tanto ansía en el suyo pueda aprender a amarlo, roto como está, salvaje y afectado. Tal vez esta sí sea una solución todos sus males.

—Lo que sea que estás viviendo, Will, no es tuyo —aún bajo lo hermético de su voz, Will puede escarbar la molestia—. Sé cuán adicto eres a la negación pero no te hará bien prescindir de lo que es real para ti.

—Oh, Hannibal, déjame partir diciendo que no extrañaba para nada tu condescendencia cuando quieres que haga lo que deseas. Perdona si te estoy arruinando el juego de antemano por haber despertado en una jodida realidad que no pedí y que sé que no es la mía.

Y aunque está listo para continuar su diatriba la habitación se esfuma delante de sus ojos con el sonido del despertador.

-

-

-

Este otro Hannibal, a quien en su mente ha comenzado a llamar Lecter a secas, lo mira con lo que es afecto pero, Will entiende, no es amor—. Debe estar extrañándote mi otro yo; su existencia vacía sin tu presencia.

Bufa divertido, consciente de cómo es—. Aburrido en realidad. Fue también ese el motivo por el que me sacó de la cárcel. Es una obsesión hacia mí, hacia lo que quiere lograr conmigo, hacia mi violencia y lo que ha encontrado dentro.

Su conversación es en el patio en una mesa de campo nueva que debe ser de Hannibal, mientras ven a sus perros jugar. Al menos no ha tenido que preocuparse por su trabajo, llamando a Jack y pidiéndole utilizar sus días administrativos y feriados legales, que vamos, al parecer en cualquier mundo ha juntado suficientes para hacerse unas vacaciones.

—Es lo que se desprende de su actitud pero no es lo único que se forja en su interior —le contesta Lecter como si fuera una especie de Yoda sabio. Will está cansado de estos tipos que creen saber mejor que él su situación.

—Quiere a su juguete favorito del momento, lo quiere donde lo pueda ver. Claro que debe estar molesto por el universo conspirando para arruinarle sus planes. No negaré que debe sentir alguna especie de fascinación hacia mí, hacia lo que soy, pero eso no clasifica ni siquiera como afecto.

Esa mirada inteligente se posa sobre él y sus palabras suenan bien articuladas—.Es tu temor el que te detiene, ¿no, Will? el miedo a que pueda ser algo más. Temes detenerte a especular cuál es tu real significado para él.

Frunce los labios molesto por el psicoanálisis, molesto por lo correcto que es—. En otro tema, por si te interesa, no hay otro Will Graham allá, así que esperemos que quien soy en este mundo esté pasándolo maravilloso en otra parte o simplemente tomando una gran siesta.

Y se levanta cortando cualquier respuesta que le pueda ser entregada.

-

-

-

Después, al dormir, otra vez es visitado por su mayor pesadilla.

—Will —lo escucha decir. Luce con uno de sus elegantes trajes y el cabello engominado hacia atrás, como si estuviera en una de sus cenas. Y bueno, ahora que Will nota más el ambiente se percata de que, de alguna forma, es así: están en su mansión, en su comedor, incluso él con sus mejores ropas.

—Veo que para variar te superas a ti mismo y me has traído a tu hábitat —contesta sin saludarlo.

—Jack ha comprendido que has sido atrapado por la aleatoriedad de nuestra magia, así que su frustración es con el universo —Hannibal lo mira, dedicándole una pequeña sonrisa—. Sus sospechas sobre mí siguen expuestas en todo caso.

—Es lógico, ¿desaparezco tiempo después de haberte acusado de ser un asesino? —su frase es seca, curioso al observar la deliciosa comida en su plato que sin embargo al tratar de comer no tiene sabor—. ¿Y para qué me has venido a visitar? Tú sabes que no controlamos cómo funcionan estas cosas, volveré seguro que cuando lo que tenga que pasar suceda.

—O cuando lo que tengas que aprender esté finiquitado. Dime, Will, ¿estás aprendiendo cosas? ¿Cómo es la realidad en la que te encuentras?

Y le habla con esa voz condescendiente, como si de verdad estuviera aburrido con Will atrapado en la inercia del universo. La molestia que siente hace que responda con la verdad—. Maravilloso, creo que me he despertado en la mejor de las realidades, una donde tu monstruosidad no consume todo lo que eres ni es impedimento alguno para que seas humano.

Puede casi sentir la indagación surgir en esos ojos inescrutables—. ¿Te has encontrado conmigo en dónde estás?

Sonríe sin humor y sus palabras le nacen con fuego—. _Oh_ , Hannibal, no solo eso, escúchame: vivimos juntos y es que me amas. Así, estás enamorado de mí y yo de ti y, aunque te cueste imaginarlo, no eres un asesino ni un maldito caníbal.

Solo porque lo está mirando con atención nota la leve tensión en sus facciones, no provocada por su lenguaje malsonante. Continúa, necesitando revelar lo que ha descubierto, hundirlo tanto como él lo está—. ¿Podrías creer que en todos los posibles mundos que existen hay uno donde sí tuve valor para ti? donde me escogiste sin necesidad de ponerme a prueba porque fuiste mi gran héroe, encontrando mi encefalitis y de ahí, bueno, romance.

—Un camino bastante más básico —le plantea con voz impenetrable tras unos segundos de silencio—, y uno que tú no experimentaste pues fue otro Will Graham quien tuvo el placer de vivirlo.

Su molestia crece—, y quien está desaparecido —replica rápido, encogiéndose de hombros y fingiendo una relajación que no lo toca—. Tengo mis perros y un Hannibal Lecter que me ama. ¿Por qué no querría quedarme con su vida?

No es hasta que ha lanzado su ataque que nota su terrible error, y el depredador frente suyo muerde bien en su debilidad desnudada—. ¿Es acaso tu deseo vivir una vida con un Hannibal Lecter que te ama? —le es preguntado sin emoción revelada.

Y aquello incendia algo en su interior pues debajo de la furia que siempre sobrelleva, está, por supuesto, el dolor. Aprieta la quijada buscando las palabras—. Eres un imbécil —dice sin rodeos, cansado de sus bonitas metáforas—, ¿piensas que tengo que confesarte mis sentimientos? ¿Acaso te debo mi vulnerabilidad?

Hannibal levanta sus cejas, una especie de diversión en su expresión—. Nunca hemos tenido sesiones, Will, solo conversaciones. Lo que has dicho ha sido por tu propia voluntad, yo solo quiero saber si ese es tu deseo.

Y Will piensa en su relación y precisamente en sus deseos antes de que comenzara todo esto. Y piensa qué demonios, como si aún pudiera tener algo de vergüenza, como si Hannibal no hubiese atravesado las capas y capas que por años reunió para no ser herido—. Me acuerdo de cuando me escondí entre tus libros mientras esperaba porque llegaras; me sentía tan nervioso, asustado y seguro de que alguien me tendía una trampa. Y acudí a ti porque creía que podrías protegerme, sin saber qué más hacer. Ahí me quedé esperándote, creyendo con sinceridad que me ayudarías.

Se muerde el labio, conteniendo tantas acusaciones inútiles antes de dar rienda a su verdad—. Pero creo que lo sabía escondido detrás de mi enfermedad. Sabía lo que eras y lo que me estabas haciendo. ¿Sería esperanza? La epifanía al abrir los ojos y comprender lo que pasaba sí me rompió el corazón porque entendí, Hannibal, lo que habías hecho y el camino que me estabas forjando. Y comprendí entonces porque había ido hasta ti como si fueras un apoyo y esa comprensión me dolió tanto y dios, he seguido comprendiendo; en la cárcel mientras recordaba cada violación, y acá donde me miras con afecto y me dices que nunca podrías hacerme daño.

Su voz se ha elevado un poco y su respiración es sonora—. ¿Necesitas que lo deletree? ¿Qué declare mi desvalorizado amor? —calla abruptamente, incapaz de pronunciar más palabras, temiendo hacerlas más reales. Siempre exponiendo sus vulnerabilidades, hasta cuando quiere hacerse de piedra.

Hannibal solo lo observa, inescrutable como nunca, su lejanía proporcional a la angustia que le provoca este momento— ¿Y querrías quedarte? ¿Pese a ser una falsificación de lo que no tuviste, de lo que no te di? ¿Preferirías vivir una vida que no es tuya con tal de tener tu amor correspondido?

Y ahí, la bestia que ama, apretando tan bien sus heridas. Abre la boca para vociferarle una maldición pero al tratar de hacerlo solo termina abriendo los ojos, otra vez en su cómoda cama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y aquí Will siendo dramático y bañándose en ese río de Egipto llamado denial jajaja no lo culpo en todo caso no querer creer que su H podría sentir viendo lo bastardo que ha sido 🤷♀️


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will sigue en la otra realidad conociendo a Lecter y siendo visitado por Hannibal.

Pasar tiempo con Lecter vislumbra los parecidos y diferencias que tiene con su Hannibal. Y es que viste esa misma fachada pretenciosa; aquel desinterés escondido hacia los demás, odiando la mediocridad y elevándose por sus propias satisfacciones.

Es su cariño la gran distancia. Pese a que Will sabe que este Lecter no lo ama pues no fue de él de quien se enamoró a primera vista, manteniendo una relación sana con su otra versión, sí siente su afecto, su maravilla al escucharlo hablar. Se lo ha topado mirándolo al descansar con sus perros al aire libre, como si observarlo fuera pasatiempo suficiente.

—A veces te acompaño a pescar y otras, te llevo a la ópera para ser envidiado por todos —le comenta Lecter un día luego de cenar. Ha pasado ya una semana sin ser visitado por Hannibal, sin novedades de otro Will Graham, sin saber hasta cuándo durará esto.

—Bueno, en mi caso te iba a ver para nuestras conversaciones tratando de sacar información para meterte a la cárcel aunque ya sentía que todo se me estaba saliendo de las manos —contesta sincerando sentimientos acerca del plan con Jack que le contó.

—Hannibal no habría recibido bien aquella traición, seguro, conociendo lo que me has explicado de su naturaleza. Menos viniendo de ti.

Escucharlo hablar en tercera persona no deja de causarle humor dentro de lo poco gracioso que es todo lo que le está pasando—. Lo más probable. Sabía que era un juego desgraciado en el que me metí pero era incapaz de abandonar el camino cuando ya mis fichas estaban en el tablero.

Lecter lo mira con esos ojos tan íntimos analizándolo—. Pero la travesía en la que te involucraste no es solo por justicia, Will. ¿Querías entenderlo y entenderte a ti mismo?

Y es que tal y como este nuevo Hannibal Lecter que ha conocido y que carece de filos en su traje es diferente al que tanto ama, él mismo no es igual a quién ha desaparecido. Aquel Will no ha sido llevado hasta el límite, no ha tenido que manipular para sobrevivir, no se ha debido ensuciar al unirse a las grandes ligas—. Mi entendimiento propio ha mutado al adaptarse a las pruebas que él dejó en mi camino. He conocido mi oscuridad sin pedirlo; la única herramienta que encontré para salvarme. Pero eso no significa que quiera ser la misma clase de bestia que es él, y es esa una verdad que no quiere reconocer y por la que me sigue empujando.

—Entonces es incapaz de valorarte, Will, si es que no puede recibirte cómo eres —y ahí está, el afecto reflejándose en esas facciones, viendo en él a quien es su amado.

Aunque las palabras lo reconfortan porque es lo que tanto desea, que su Hannibal lo quiera así tan simple sin desear cambiarlo más, solo amarlo como es… también le generan un hueco por la diferencia entre ambos hombres. Porque su interior se vuelve cálido al sentir comprensión por su propia oscuridad, por aquel deseo de justicia efervescente y sanguinaria; pero es también el problema, la angustia que le provoca la ambición de su monstruo por empujarlo más de lo que está dispuesto a dar.

Es el que nunca ha sido suficiente (que él nunca ha sido bastante).

-

-

-

Son pocas noches más hasta que es visitado de nuevo por la versión de hierro que bien conoce. Tan dura y cruel como la recuerda en sus peores momentos, tan bien vestida y elegante— Qué cuento de hadas es el que estás residiendo —le dice en tono acusador, como si Will fuera culpable de su situación, mientras se sientan en una copia de su oficina—. ¿Fue el amor verdadero lo que despertó mi corazón allá? ¿O acaso fue tu deseo el que creó tal vez esa realidad?

No es como si no lo ha pensado así, que aquella noche de desesperanza hubiese armado este mundo en una especie de solipsismo enfermo. Pero comprende suficiente de la magia, tan dinámica como extraña, que no, que esta debe ser solo una de las alternativas infinitas sobre cómo su vida pudo haber proseguido.

—¿De verdad es que no puedes concebir por qué preferiría no volver? —responde al fin sin hacerse cargo de los comentarios hirientes—. Dios, Hannibal, no entiendo ni entenderé cómo funcionan estas cosas pero sé que no he sido yo el creador de este universo. Es solo que he caído en otra vida.

—Una versión más simplista de quienes somos, donde nuestras naturalezas han sido domesticadas; mansas por el resto de nuestras experiencias.

Se rasca la sien antes de responder—. No lo sé y no me interesa. Solo sé que he descansado y que he comido bien, que tengo tiempo para mis perros y que mis preocupaciones no se basan en cuándo caerá un nuevo cadáver para hacerme la vida más difícil o si alguien decidirá que ver mi cerebro arder es mejor que la televisión.

Los pómulos altos de Hannibal se perfilan con la mueca que hace su boca—. Hablas desde una negación tan sustentada, Will. ¿No dices amarme a mí? ¿Qué te puede entregar esa plana caricatura? ¿Necesitas acaso de una mascota adorable frente a tus temores de poder?

Las palabras le llegan de manera terrible pero por los motivos equivocados. Y es que Will sabe bastante bien cuál es la bestia a la que quiere al igual que entiende por qué una parte tan grande de él quiere quedarse con esta vida. Siempre perseguido por la dualidad—. Ahí estás con tus monólogos llenos de análisis vagos sobre lo que quiero. Ya confesé lo que siento por ti pese a lo que me hiciste, a lo que me sigues haciendo. ¿Quieres escuchar lo peor? No es que seas un asesino, Hannibal, dios sabe que no puedo mentirme tratando de creer que habría sido un obstáculo para desearte.

El pecho le quema, odiando estar confesándose en un seudo plano astral al que lo trae Hannibal, pero al mismo tiempo necesita el liberar su interior—. Lo peor es que no puedo superar que el sendero que creaste para mí nunca te generó el interés que este otro me revela con cada palabra; que aún en el estado en el que nos encontramos hoy, vengas acá solo a jugar conmigo.

Por primera vez cree vislumbrar una ruptura en esa perfecta apariencia—. ¿Me habrías aceptado, Will, abrazado lo que soy con tus ojos abiertos? Por favor, no me dispares con tu ingenuidad. Es una bajeza vulgar frente a lo que nos ocurre.

¿Y qué más puede perder ahora si confiesa todo?—. Desde que dejé la cárcel he estado trabajando con Jack Crawford. Por eso sospechaba de ti, me imagino que tenías ya una idea. He estado buscando pruebas para incriminarte pero entre más nado dentro de lo que eres más me alejo de lograr lo que me planteé: cazarte y evitar que sigas haciendo daño —revela solo pensando por un segundo en cómo arruinó el plan y en los riesgos hacia Jack, pero el agotamiento emocional lo entumece lo suficiente para que nada más le importe.

Y Lecter tenía razón. Puede ver el entendimiento de su traición en aquellos rasgos exquisitos; cómo los labios de Hannibal se separan y la respiración mueve su nariz con furia—. Qué chiquillo más inteligente, volverte un anzuelo para quitarme mi libertad. ¿Y aun confesando esto puedes decir sin evitar mi mirada que me habrías aceptado?

Pero por primera vez desde hace tanto el frío se levanta y se siente liviano, sacándose el peso de este estúpido juego en el que se metió. Eso sí, la sensación no persevera frente a tantas otras negativas que lo consumen—. ¿Es eso lo que no entiendes? Mi aceptación no es el problema porque habría llegado a asumirla, eso lo sé con seguridad, aun con cualquier traba moral, aun cuando me perturbara por dentro. El problema es lo que hiciste conmigo, es que no cambiarás. Eres incapaz de adaptarte, Hannibal.

Lo ve lamerse los labios con lentitud como si necesitara buscar las palabras para contestarle—. Y es así que en esta encrucijada elegirías un mundo que no es tuyo, un hombre que no es una monstruo. Elegirías un tipo de felicidad artificial y sin grandes alturas frente al desamor lento y monumental que sería estar a mi lado mientras nos destruimos.

El dolor que lo ha acompañado durante la conversación se le sube por la garganta, le moja los ojos al nivel de tener que pestañear para evitar mostrar más de su debilidad—. A estas alturas, creo que nunca hubo siquiera una opción. Ha estado definido desde el comienzo —murmura desviando la mirada.

El marrón de esos ojos se oscurece y de ahí no sabe más, solo el calor de su cama al despertar.

-

-

-

Son dos días después de aquella terrible conversación que comprende más de aquel sentimiento de vacío que le genera estar con Lecter. Y es que sigue descubriendo que al parecer está mucho más roto y corrompido de lo que creyó.

Extraña tanto a su Hannibal.

Extraña sus infinitas manipulaciones hacia los demás, aquel juego de palabras para buscar sus debilidades con metáforas y obras clásicas, contento con tener a un participante superior. Extraña su artística maldad, tan amoral y perturbadora y con la que empatizó sin querer en un principio pero la cual ya no se despega de su psiquis.

Incluso extraña su maldita fascinación, el mayor tipo de cariño que su corazón inerte podría entregarle.

Porque este Hannibal Lecter que lo quiso desde un primer momento, que espera con angustia oculta el regreso de quien es su amado, no comprende quién es la persona que se encuentra hoy con él. Y es que Will sabe que ha cambiado y que aunque en un momento, al inicio de todo habría amado a este hombre que tanto lo quiere, la versión que es ahora es demasiado diferente.

Su adaptación ha producido grandes transformaciones. La maldita crisálida de la que le habló Hannibal. Y mientras Lecter sí le genera afecto, cariño, incluso deseo –su cuerpo es el mismo; esa fuerza en sus antebrazos y la elegante belleza de su rostro–, no le provoca que su pecho se apriete al pensar en él o que su mente solo quiera comprenderlo y ser comprendido.

Maldita sea extrañar el monstruo que no puede dejar de amar.

La bestia que es incapaz de corresponder sus sentimientos.

-

-

-

Lecter lo mira mientras comen, algo melancólico en su observación—. Eres diferente —verbaliza al fin—. Escondes mundos detrás de tus miradas, de los manierismos que has adoptado. El camino que se forjó en tu vida te convirtió en otro.

—Es lo que ocurre cuando tu tratamiento para una maldita enfermedad autoinmune lo recibes desde una celda —contesta, dejando con más fuerza de la necesaria sus cubiertos en la mesa.

—No era una crítica hacia ti, Will —la mirada marrón se torna intensa—, solo una anotación de lo que he visto. Hay algo filoso en tu postura que sé que podría existir en mi Will, pero que no ha sido amasado.

—Y que no amasarás —responde—, porque no querrías convertirlo en lo que soy.

Lecter se levanta para caminar hasta su lado, parándose ahí, viéndolo hacia abajo, una mano tocando suavemente sus rizos—. Eres magnífico y fascinante, un cristal cavado desde oscuros minerales, has tenido que convertirte para sobrevivir. Pero no eres mi Will Graham.

En unos segundos está de pie y acortando los centímetros de distancia hasta sentir la apacible respiración en su rostro. Baja los párpados y, abrazándose de su cuello y hombro, lo besa con calidez. Lecter toma sus labios también, un movimiento lento y delicioso.

Y es perfecto, por supuesto que lo es. Porque Lecter sigue siendo una versión de su monstruo. Sin embargo la realidad maldita es que al final del día no lo es y al separarse ve la misma comprensión en aquellos queridos ojos que se ven casi rojizos.

Will ahora entiende una verdad sobre sí mismo que hace que le den ganas de cerrarle la puerta al mundo pues no es que se haya enamorado solo una vez de Hannibal, sino que dos.

Amaba al doctor que se convirtió en su guía en la oscuridad, quien podría ser el remo para evitar que su bote se hundiera, con su mirada comprensiva y su rostro siempre dispuesto a ponerle atención, aquel apoyo que es tan idéntico al que ahora lo observa a su frente... pero que resultó ser una mentira, quien lo usó y jugó por libre entretenimiento. 

Y Will lo siguió amando porque, bueno, es un masoquista con un corazón obstinado. Y en medio de esa comprensión de su cariño, tan profundo y torturado por la experiencia en la cárcel y la pérdida de Beverly, inició su plan para acabar de una buena vez con él. 

Y ahí está su verdad: que nadie diga que Will Graham no es un idiota porque mientras solo tenía la tarea de hacer caer a Hannibal lo suficiente para dejarlo en evidencia; su compañía, su inteligencia y morbosidad, la increíble mente que esconde un vacío moral tan seductor, tan comprensivo, solo provocó que se enamorara de nuevo.

Amó al hombre que se convirtió en humo y que hoy encuentra en esta realidad, tan lleno de afecto; pero es su perdición el hecho de que actualmente ama al monstruo que nunca lo corresponderá de vuelta.

Dios, está para ser estudiado por una clínica.

Este Hannibal Lecter podría haber sido su cariño y futuro; conversar con él, pasar tiempo juntos, recibir sus miradas cariñosas; por supuesto que lo quiere, que lo desea, es todo lo que habría soñado cuando aún de sus ojos no caía la venda. Ahora, sin embargo, quiere más a la bestia, quiere su oscuridad, su compleja simpleza.

Y quizás eso es lo peor, ¿qué dice de él que sienta esto por un asesino tan terrible? No tiene excusa. Y también es peor porque aunque Lecter sí puede amarlo y Will lo sabe, lo siente; quien reside en su mundo no podría replicar tal emoción.

No tiene la capacidad. 

Y es eso también. ¿Sería tan malo quedarse acá donde tiene una vida mejor? La culpabilidad de reemplazar a otro Will la puede conllevar como bien podría volver a enamorarse de Lecter y su incondicional cariño. Acá donde aún tiene a Beverly y a Alana, donde el respeto por su profesionalismo nunca ha sido puesto en duda.

Es seductora la posibilidad de quedarse porque mientras el dolor, hondo y profundo de amar sin ser amado, de amar a alguien como Hannibal, se le ha hecho adictivo después de tanto y de tantas epifanías, el descanso que ha sentido de poder respirar sin ansiedad también lo cubre de esa forma. Su elección nunca está clara: si el volver a un mundo luego de conocer sus propias verdades donde solo tiene como fin una mutua destrucción; o vivir la vida que siempre soñó, que tanto quiso en esos días de alucinaciones cuando todavía tenía su ingenuidad respecto a su psiquiatra.

Solo sabe que, como ante tantas situaciones de su vida, la indecisión se vuelve su sombra.

-

-

-

Es justo esa noche en que ha tenido esas horribles revelaciones, tras una conversación silenciosa y casi incómoda con Lecter (sus ojos siempre apenados por la falta de su amor), que es visitado luego de tiempo sin comunicación por el dueño de sus pensamientos.

Ahí se encuentra en medio de su elegante oficina. Viste las mismas ropas y peinado que cuando lo acompañó por última vez a Minnesota, trayéndole pésimos recuerdos y con solo eso sabe que no será una visita agradable.

—Luces recompuesto, Will —es lo primero que le dice. Y debe ser verdad, mientras por dentro se siente en una licuadora de sentimientos y frustraciones, el descanso casi vacacional de estos días, más la buena comida (sin ingredientes no aprobados por la FDA), seguramente lo tienen viéndose más sano que nunca.

Así que se encoge de hombros y solo afirma mientras lo imita al sentarse—. La buena vida.

Hannibal lo mira impasible, como si fuese su deseo que Will no penetrara en su apariencia hasta llegar a sus motivaciones hacia esta visita—. Tendrás curiosidad por mi presencia. Te explicó antes que nada que tus perros están bien y que Jack ya ha decidido que sí, ha sido la imperiosa magia la razón detrás de tu desaparición, sin comentarios de mi parte hacia vuestra cacería. Y de hecho, con la extensión del tiempo desde que te has ido, tu círculo cada vez duda más de tu regreso.

Cabecea, algo congelándose en su interior—. ¿Y tú? ¿Crees que volveré, que los astros se unirán para lograr eso?

Una mirada insondable de un depredador es la que le es entregada—. Tu último discurso fue bastante revelador, Will. Bien sabía de tu soledad ante nuestro primer encuentro, lo fácil que fue conquistar tu amistad. Y bien puedo confesar mi propia fascinación hacia lo que vi detrás de tus ojos, al animal que sé que puedes liberar. Pero tan sincero como es lo que te digo es también mi inhabilidad para alcanzar aquellas maravillosas emociones que relatas que quien reside allá contigo experimenta.

—¿Qué me tratas de decir? —su voz es baja, inmóvil en su asiento, sintiéndose tan vulnerable como siempre le ocurre cuando Hannibal lo degüella con sus palabras.

—Que no es amor lo que resaltas en mí —aun con la crueldad de lo que asegura su voz no cambia, tan calmada, rostro inescrutable—. Me eres interesante y un vuelco a lo que ha sido mi vida. Pero no es amor; creería que podría muy bien extirpar aquellos sentimientos si fuera necesario, si hicieras algo que no estuviera entre mis gustos, si me aburriera de ti.

Es Hannibal quien se encoge entonces, el movimiento incluso aristocrático antes de proseguir—: Podría haber extrañado el llevarte a Florencia, haberte mostrado donde me convertí en lo que soy. Y aunque sigo creyendo que mi vida ha sido más robusta que aquella opaca versión que tanto te ha cautivado, no me imagino que si retornaras encontrarías tu deseado amor.

Es como si lo hubiese destripado. No, aquello habría sido mejor. Traga sin mayores movimientos, no queriendo mostrar cuan herido se encuentra, la desilusión que lo embarga tras escuchar algo que sabía era así. El sufrimiento que se ha venido tejiendo hace tanto tiempo—. Por supuesto —murmura con la garganta como si hubiera tragado hielo—, entiendo perfectamente lo que me dices, me lo había imaginado.

Hannibal solo se dedica a observarlo para seguir con su arsenal, sus manos posándose en sus rodillas, dejando nudillos blancos al apretarse—. Bajo el sendero de mi propia verdad, frente a tu ausencia diaria y penetrante y los hechos de este otro mundo, me es claro que algo de razón debe haber en lo que me has revelado.

Pese a que sabe tan bien lo real de lo que oye, eso no quita que no duela. La confirmación de que el Hannibal que tanto lo ha dañado es incapaz de quererlo—. Will Graham 2.0 sigue ausente de estas versiones —le dice después de unos segundos de silencio, sin responder a lo que le está confesando—, puedo creer que tal vez mi estancia acá sea inevitable —declara, pensando que con esto no tiene motivos para volver; un asesino obsesionado consigo, una carrera hundida, una vida destruida. Sus perros podrían ser feliz sin él.

—Tendrás que hacerte un hueco entonces, Will, bien acompañado de aquel hombre que tanto podría quererte si así lo quisiera. Creo que si entiende que su Will Graham no volverá, podría conformarse contigo.

Incluso mientras lo libera de volver continúa siendo ácido con sus verdades—. Así lo pienso —es lo único que logra contestar, queriendo despertar en cualquier momento.

Sin embargo, tan adicto a la tortura, tan masoquista que se ha descubierto ser, no puede callarse. No puede no dejar de preguntar—. Hannibal —lo llama en un hilo—. Ese primer momento, en la oficina de Jack, ¿qué fue lo que te hizo querer jugar conmigo?

Aunque su respuesta es entregada en ese tono matizado de curiosidad calma, sus puños aún lucen blancos cuando cruza sus manos—. La inevitabilidad de nuestro encuentro; el mundo de posibilidades que no había descubierto abriéndose ante mí tras tu acerba disposición, trayendo interés que no creía probable encontrar.

Tan diferente la visión de un mismo momento respecto a la dada por Lecter. Tan evidente lo jodido que está. Cabecea, como si no sintiera un desangrado metafórico, y con esa misma acerba disposición es que se despide—. Buenas noches, doctor Lecter, espero que en su vida logre toparse con desafíos más interesantes de lo que fui yo.

El rostro de Hannibal dibuja una sonrisa vacía, pequeña pero notoria—. Qué tengas una vida próspera, querido Will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mi querida genteeee, perdón por la espera! Mi vida laboral ha estado súper súper cargada desde la semana de Navidad y me comió incluso mi tiempo libre y solo me ha dejado momentos para leer mis fics favoritos y mis ships (aguante Spuffy después de más de 15 años jajaj)  
> Espero volver a tomar algún calendario de historias pronto con la buena noticia de que tendré vacaciones en febrero así que seguro estaré por aquí con más frecuencia jeje  
> Y sobre el cap... qué les pareció la actitud de Hannibal 1.0 y de Will en plan "me analizoooo"?  
> Ya saben, sus kudos y comentarios, especialmente comentarios, son siempre bienvenidos <3


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al final, son solo simples decisiones.

_Sé cuán adicto eres a la negación pero no te hará bien prescindir de lo que es real para ti._

Fue lo que le dijo antes de pasar del sueño a la realidad. Los ojos furiosos de Will, aquel azul incandescente.

Su chiquillo envuelto por la magia, teniendo que buscarlo en el plano astral, aprovechando el conocimiento adquirido por décadas de curiosidad.

Se siente como en esas terribles semanas con Will en la cárcel, la pesadez de la monotonía una soga al cuello apretándose cada día. El congelamiento de sus mutuos juegos mentales, de sus reuniones, de su cercanía; un malestar profundo.

Por supuesto que tenía que buscarlo, encontrándolo perdido en otro mundo, en otra realidad tan diferente como idéntica. Y Will, tan necesitado de encajar todavía, afirmando en ofensiva que contempla quedarse como si fuese siquiera una opción abandonarlo.

Tan adicto a la negación.

-

-

-

_¿Y querrías quedarte? ¿Pese a ser una falsificación de lo que no tuviste, de lo que no te di? ¿Preferirías vivir una vida que no es tuya con tal de tener tu amor correspondido?_

Will Graham, luciendo más repuesto de lo que lo ha visto. Su piel pálida se ve rosada bajo la luz, sus rizos brillantes. Su inteligencia y perspicacia bailando en su mirada.

Will Graham confesando sin darse cuenta sus sentimientos. Revelando su amor. ¿Cómo es posible que le genere tales emociones? La efervescencia de saberse amado, porque lo sabe, lo cree así, en el disgusto natural hacia sí mismo que desprende Will al murmurar las palabras, tan herido por amarlo.

Y ahí otra sensación, indescriptible al pensar en esos primeros meses, en Will confiando en él con sus ojos ciegos, tan profundamente. Fue tan fácil manipularlo, fue tan fácil jugar con su mente. ¿Así de fácil fue en aquel otro mundo conquistarlo, tenerlo junto a él?

Pero no es su Will ese que otro Lecter ha hecho suyo. Su Will Graham está formado de piedras y de arena, forjado entre el calor de metales fuertes y duros. Su Will Graham que lo ama y que lo odia y que le grita en la cara por su dolor, por su traición.

Su Will Graham quien podría abandonarlo, elegir otra vida. Elegir a otro Hannibal Lecter. A uno que no le ha roto el corazón.

-

-

-

_Y es así que en esta encrucijada elegirías un mundo que no es tuyo, un hombre que no es una monstruo. Elegirías un tipo de felicidad artificial y sin grandes alturas frente al desamor lento y monumental que sería estar a mi lado mientras nos destruimos._

Decepción.

La puede oler en sí mismo. Will trabajando para Jack, buscando atraparlo. Por supuesto. Sus propias acciones y el efecto para que Will caminara hacia la venganza, queriéndolo hacer pagar. Es lógico.

Sin embargo le genera un vacío pensar en ser manipulado de esa forma, por mucho que entiende la hipocresía. Le provoca un frío dolor contemplar sus momentos juntos, buscando por las falsedades.

Pero en realidad es más doloroso el comprender el hecho de que podría haber tenido la aceptación que no sabía cuanto quería, plagado de ignorancia. Pues lo que lo ha llamado de Will ha sido aquel arte empático de ver detrás de su imagen, observar al monstruo que es y no desviar su vista. Y frente a sus propias acusaciones, Will lleno de furia le dijo que sí lo habría aceptado, que el problema radicaba en su inhabilidad para adaptarse.

¿Él, quien reside con corderos, quien reina en su pedestal por sobre la fauna? ¿Cómo podría no adaptarse?

Decepción en sí mismo, en Will. En que Will se acerca y se acerca a no elegirlo aun amándolo. En que Will se aleja de él, de la posibilidad de ellos, de fundirse en una vida juntos tan solo por una traición. Es de hecho su inhabilidad a superar lo sufrido lo que los detiene, no que él sea incapaz de adaptarse.

Y ahí es cuando algo cruje en su interior: lo probable que es no ser elegido. Lo mejor que luce Will en cada visita.

La aturdida verdad de sus acusaciones.

Porque es ahí, pensando en el verde de sus ojos, en la infinita tristeza que dejó sembrar en aquellos párpados apenados, que puede confirmar una honestidad escondida de sí mismo: no se supo adaptar a lo que germinó dentro de sí desde ese primer momento en que se topó con Will Graham.

Se da cuenta de que actúo como en cada cacería, en cada juego. Solo un poco más sentimental. Pero nunca fue una opción pensada el detenerse; ahora piensa en Will confesando con tanto dolor que lo habría aceptado, que lo habría querido sin buscar cambiarlo. Piensa en algún camino donde lo ayudó, donde sí se volvió su héroe, donde no lo encerró en su mayor pesadilla.

No se adaptó a esto que siente. A esto que lo ahoga, que lo hace extrañar tanto incluso ese detestable aroma a Old Spice.

¿Cómo podría? Es que deja de ser infalible; se vuelve patético, sucumbiendo a deseos impropios de su altura. ¿Es piedad, es arrepentimiento? No siente culpa, no siente remordimientos, pero día a día, mientras espera por soñar, por encontrarlo, escribe en su libro ecuaciones, piensa en segundos de diferencia.

_Es amor._

Oh, lo comprende con claridad. Es amor.

Infinito y sangrante, obsesivo y resplendoroso.

No es tan solo fascinación o un deseo egoísta de poseer.

Porque quiere eso, quiere poseer a Will, consumirlo al punto de que no haya diferencia entre ellos. Quiere hacerse un hueco en su mente donde pueda corroer todos sus pensamientos.

Pero quiere más. Quiere sus sonrisas y su luz, quiere ser la razón de eso, de su felicidad, de su calma. Quiere verlo bien y contento, que no le falte nada.

Y piensa en el pasado y en sus acciones y no, no son remordimientos, pero desea y desea tanto.

Will no lo eligirá.

No debería. Recuerda su exqusito perfil sin huellas de enfermedades, sin el cansancio de estar jugando a dos bandos. En el color de su piel, de su cabello, en la claridad de sus palabras. ¿Podría ser que ha encontrado ese punto de tranquilidad ahí, que le ha permitido decirle tantas cosas que callaba?

Que ese otro Hannibal Lecter, quien es más hombre que monstruo, ¿podría entregarle lo que necesita?

El solo contemplar perderlo hace que lo quiera matar. Incapaz de dejarlo ir.

_Oh._

Es incapaz de adaptarse.

-

-

-

_Me eres interesante y un vuelco a lo que ha sido mi vida. Pero no es amor; creería que podría muy bien extirpar aquellos sentimientos si fuera necesario, si hicieras algo que no estuviera entre mis gustos, si me aburriera de ti._

Le ha mentido decenas de veces desde que lo encontró por primera vez pero sin duda ha sido la última proclamada la más grande.

Amarlo es su axioma, le es tan natural como respirar.

Quizás no lo entendió desde el inicio pero es la realidad. Es lo que siente, por mucho que no sea bueno ni puro. Ama a Will Graham más de lo que prefiere comprender.

Y es por lo mismo que piensa en dejarlo, en empujarlo a otro mundo. Su inhabilidad a cambiar, manteniéndose como un macizo eterno, sucumbiendo hacia nuevos deseos por causar algo que no es dolor.

Porque por muy bien que sabe que lo ama, entiende también que la hoja filosa de su amor es grotesca y que Will, amándolo con tanto corazón, solo podría enterrarse en esta.

Porque con él, Will nunca reirá, nunca sonreíra con libertad. Nunca podrá recuperar la confianza que perdió inconsciente de su valor, nunca lo tendrá del todo. Su entrega, aun con su amor latente, sería siempre temblorosa, desconfiando de cada paso.

Porque Will no lo cree capaz de cambio, capaz de sentimientos, capaz de amarlo. Y buscar hacerlo comprender solo lo llevaría a un nuevo camino de juegos mentales, de sufrimiento. Quiere comerse su corazón pero no quiere destruirlo más de lo que ya lo ha hecho.

Quiere esconderlo en la profundidad de su interior y que nunca más vea la luz, sofocar todo lo que hay en él que no sea Hannibal Lecter. Y al mismo tiempo quiere jurarle que nunca más le hará daño, que quiere aprender a quererlo, a darle lo que necesita.

Es una ambivalencia, una dualidad desesperante; sus deseos sadistas y experimentados, que gozaron con convulsiones, con lágrimas desesperadas, conviviendo con un profundo deseo de solo escucharlo reír, de deleitarse con su paz y regocijo, aspectos que no sabe ni comprende cómo proporcionar.

Por tanto, solo queda liberarlo. Solo queda romper las cadenas que lo atan todavía pensando en lo único que puede hacer para que sea feliz.

Sí es capaz de adaptarse después de todo.

* * *

-

-

-

Eso de hacer las cosas sin emoción, sin interés, se vuelve una realidad al despertar. Y es que esto que siente, el rechazo entregado por Hannibal pareciera haberlo apuñalado peor que las decenas de torturas por las que lo ha hecho pasar. Y es que el confirmar sus mayores temores pasa que su insignificante amor y su malherida vulnerabilidad, terminan siendo más dolorosos que las traiciones.

Entre eso y la melancolía de Lecter frente a la desaparición de su Will Graham, solo los perros logran animar la atmósfera en la casa.

—Y si esto es —dice una mañana, tras notar que le quedan solo dos días de vacaciones para volver—, si me tengo que quedar acá. Si no hay salida ni retorno.

El rostro de Lecter luce sombrío—. La magia no tiene moral ni sentido de la corrección. Es una gran probabilidad que lo que afirmas tenga sentido; que tu llegada sea definitiva, que debas asumir la vida que llevaba mi Will.

—Pero no seré él —susurra—, como tú no eres el Hannibal Lecter que conocí. Y nuestra relación no será la que tuvieron pues no podemos reemplazar a quienes en realidad deseamos.

Una sonrisa delicada le es entregada—, eres un Will que pudo haber sido y mi amor hacia ti ya es existente nada más que por eso. Creería que podría llegar a enamorarme porque, al final, guardas sus cimientos.

—Pero la verdad de la pérdida es el peso —contesta tras segundos de silencio, sintiéndolo en los huesos—, como yo podría aprender a quererte. Aunque cualquier sendero que nos vea juntos será muy lento.

Lecter cabecea—. Por más que he intentado sondear en mis sueños por mi amado, no lo he podido encontrar. No sé si eso significa que fuiste tú quien nos creaste aquella noche que me revelaste de desamor, que mi vida y relación solo tienen meras semanas; pero sí sé que hasta que mi corazón me dé la sensación de que no habrá más cambios, no podría abrirme a lo que dices.

—Dios, Hannibal, eres un maldito romántico —suspira—, pero entiendo y lamento si es así la situación, detesto esta magia. Por mi parte me pasa lo mismo, extraño incluso esos chistes caníbales que no parabas de decir, tan idiotas.

-

-

-

Acostado después se dedica a pensar en la real posibilidad tan cerca de tener que vivir aquí. En una vida donde no tiene prontuario policial siquiera.

Y Will piensa en Lecter amando tanto a una versión de él a quien ha cuidado y elegido en cada paso; en sus ojos brillantes y en sus sonrisas, en sus términos de cariño y actos de servicios. Y piensa en que lo ha destruido todo al aparecerse: a esa relación sana y amorosa, a ese Will Graham que ha vivido esta experiencia, ese que no ha sido destrozado por torturas y manipulación.

Y de ahí, por supuesto, piensa en ese, _su_ Hannibal.

Tan arrogante y destructivo. Que lo metió a una jaula solo para verlo de lejos hasta arrepentirse bañado de aburrimiento. En su cara desconcertada tras negarle amistad y en su obsesión después, solo queriendo verlo absorto en su oscuridad.

Es simple recordar el calor de su mano en su mejilla y en su cabello, sus susurros de crisálidas; sus bellas palabras al cenar, hablándole de su radiante ser, su suavidad al vendarlo y tanto más. Y es que aun habiendo besado a Lecter, la palma en su rostro en aquel establo le genera más calidez y deseo.

Piensa en los juegos mentales que tanto lo han agotado. Y en todos a quienes ha perdido; en Beverly, en Abigail.

Y piensa en su última conversación; esa mirada hermética y expresión inmutable, confirmando sus peores temores de no ser más que otra pieza. Su rostro, sus exquisitas facciones sin emoción visible, su acento duro al señalarle su poco valor.

Pero es al detenerse en el recuerdo, haciendo uso de su memoria, de aquella que tantos psiquiatras se mojan por estudiar, que Will decide por el masoquismo, queriendo fijarse en cada detalle que, por evitar más dolor, ha dejado cubierto en una imagen menos nítida.

Y así es cómo nota esos nudillos blancos, manos apretadas al entregarle su discurso. Así es cómo escucha una y otra vez eso de la inevitabilidad de su encuentro.

Y es así que de la nada, como si un maldito foco se prendiera en su cerebro, una revelación cobra forma y más forma, como si de greda secándose se tratase. Una esperanza que lo carcome y que le aprieta las entrañas.

Hannibal nunca lo habría soltado si fuera un juego o solo fascinación. Habría buscado la forma de hacerlo pagar. No lo habría liberado así.

Es tan simple la decisión.

En su encrucijada se encuentran los caminos: el quedarse aquí, en este mundo maravilloso pero artificial donde sabe que podría ser amado o elegir la desdicha de querer a una bestia que solo ha sabido causarle daño.

Es tan simple la decisión.

Tan simple como la respuesta que le entrega la magia.

-

-

-

Despierta en su cama, en el primer piso y sin el olor divino a comida. Y aunque se siente envuelto en la pérdida de algo que todavía no entiende, de una posible vida más tranquila y cálida, la realidad de su elección se hace llevadera.

Porque, sincerándose, ha sido su decisión desde el comienzo, en realidad, bajo sus kilos y kilos de entendible negación.

Porque por más que quisiera esa otra felicidad, pensando en que sí podría llegar a querer a ese hombre que lo cuidó y protegió incluso de sí mismo, no es el mismo Will Graham. Quien es hoy ha sido moldeado por el dolor de la traición, por el paso de la cárcel y por la perdida.

Porque nunca podría llegar a comprender a ese otro Hannibal Lecter, ni ser entendido de la misma forma. Porque ambos estarían enamorados de fantasmas.

Y es eso al final, como siempre, es que está tan jodido porque sigue amando al suyo, a su maldito monstruo. Sigue amando al bastardo que le puso una manta encima, que lo mandó y lo sacó de la cárcel, caprichoso como un pequeño niño; quien le quita y le quita solo por no saber cómo manejar sus sentimientos.

Quién sigue tratando de convocarlo a la oscuridad, quien le habla crueldades infinitas, tan incapaz de sostener sus sentimientos. Pero quién lo dejó ir. Por imposible que pareciera si se tratara tan solo de una obsesión.

Porque Will cree entender al leer entre las líneas de aquel último encuentro, aquel rechazo frío al que fue sometido, palabras casi ensayadas para mostrarle su poco valor. Su amor no correspondido. Hannibal Lecter, amo y dueño de sus juegos y manipulaciones, sacándose del tablero para liberarlo ante aquel despreciable, para él, mundo mejor.

Y es que aunque no lo entiende por completo, sí sabe que algo en su Hannibal Lecter provocó, todo manos apretadas y nudillos blancos, que le dijera tales cosa necesarias para manipularlo a quedarse. Tal vez, pensándose a sí mismo incapaz de quererlo como Will tanto lo desea, sin darse cuenta de cómo le mostró la existencia de su sangrante y negro corazón.

-

-

-

Con tantas semanas en su casa abandonada es un milagro que su viejo Volvo esté aparcado y con gasolina (o puede que por fin el universo le esté sonriendo), así que espera hasta la noche y tras darse una ducha rápida y ponerse una de sus olvidadas camisa cuadrilles y jeans, emprende rumbo a Baltimore.

En menos de dos horas se encuentra ahí y cuando llega a la mansión, tan gigante e intimidante como siempre, siente los latidos sonarle fuerte, incluso en los oídos, más al tocar el timbre y no puede no sonreír al abrirse la puerta: su querido Hannibal Lecter, tan asombrado como podría lucir al susurrar su nombre.

—¿Me dejarás entrar? —responde con una sonrisa torcida, caminando con nervios hasta la sala.

—Estas aquí —Hannibal lo sigue, aún aturdido al parecer por su sorpresiva visita.

—Nunca has sido redundante —se sienta en el sillón que bien conoce notando el fuego, notando que pese a sus reparos con la gótica decoración también había extrañado la notoria personalidad de su dueño en cada centímetro. El plano astral no le hace justicia.

Hannibal toma su habitual asiento, una de sus manos posándose en su rodilla, dejándolo ver una vez más sus nudillos blancos—. Te dejé ir —afirma sin rodeos—. Solté mis garras apretadas para que vieras ese otro mundo que te cautivó.

—Bastante diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrado.

—Pero te dejé ir. Te liberé Will —repite con ímpetu en su tono.

Lo mira permitiéndose transmitir su afecto; aun reacio de darle su vulnerabilidad, pero seguro del camino que eligió—. Es lo que entendí, ahí, frente a mi decisión. Supe que nosotros nos pertenecemos para bien o mal y que tú última crueldad ha sido lo más cerca al amor incondicional que me podrías dar. Decidiste dejarme ir, un altruismo imposible pensado en mi felicidad.

Los labios de Hannibal se aprietan y sus ojos brillan, facciones endureciéndose—. No puedes esperar de mi una entrega como la que observaste allá. Nunca seré un animal manso.

—Por supuesto que no —afirma sin miedo—, eres el monstruo que quiso dañarme desde el primer momento. Es mi carga sentirme así, sabiendo quién y qué eres, y lo seguirá siendo por haberte elegido. Pero soy tuyo lo quieras o no; me tienes aquí y pese a todo no podrás alejarme. Ya a estas alturas puedes ver cómo mi clase de justicia vengativa falló de manera espectacular.

— _Oh,_ _Will_ —el acento se parte en su nombre, esa voz quebrantándose tanto como su mirada—, no sé cómo darte lo que quieres. Lo que necesitas. Cómo amarte.

—Hannibal —responde en ese mismo tono, sus ojos empañándose—, en la noche que me visitaste fuiste diferente. Te adaptaste a mis necesidades sin tu notorio egoísmo. Cuando siempre habías decidido por mí, por buscar mi mayor destrucción pensando que me estabas enseñando, esa noche elegiste liberarme para darme un mejor camino. Tu fascinación ha estado relacionada con tu ego, con lo que ves de ti mismo en mí.

Sonríe con cariño, tan enamorado de su monstruo, sin culpa por sentirse de esta forma—. Una obsesión porque soy quien te puede entender; me sacaste de la cárcel porque te aburrías y extrañabas conversar conmigo; aceptaste retomar mi terapia porque querías ver que seguía en mi evolución. Siempre tu deseo guiado por tu detestable egocentrismo. Pero algo cambió.

Su bestia lo mira maravillado, más expresivo de lo que ha sido nunca y Will, sin venda en sus ojos, no puede no vislumbrar su amor en cada gesto de su rostro; en cómo se levanta hasta llegar a su lado, arrodillándose entre sus piernas, tomando sus manos entre las suyas con la misma suavidad con que se las curó una vez.

—Preferiría matarte, Will, que dejarte libre. Al menos eso fue lo que contemplaba, más al confesarme tu traición. Me consumes día y noche, cada puesta del sol mis pensamientos se llenan de ti, un eco profundo de cada una de tus palabras y expresiones. Querría comerme tu corazón si me dejaras —sus ojos se arrugan en los bordes—. Pero te vi recompuesto, aquella tranquilidad que me encargue de extirpar iluminándote, tan seguro de que en otro mundo sí te podría amar como te lo merecías. Y saber eso, qué yo mismo podría haber dado un mejor paso en alguna otra realidad perseveró frente a mis ansias por destruirte —su monólogo se rompe, manos temblorosas apretando sus dedos—. Quería verte así, triunfante, bien cuidado. Sin temor. Quería grabar por segundos que me serían eternos esa posibilidad, manifestar esto que siento, que me hace débil y aplasta mi deseo por verte convertido en algo similar a lo que soy yo.

Y Will libera las lágrimas al tiempo que se deja caer en el suelo, abrazándose de esos hombros fuertes, dejando su cabeza reposar en ese corazón, tan frío, tan lleno de amor para él. Y con suavidad levanta su rostro, observando la humedad que cubre al que ama, y ahí lo besa, su humilde entrega. Es suficiente, piensa, sintiendo el abrazo de su monstruo, asfixiante y liberador por igual—. Aprenderemos Hannibal, aprenderemos a querernos.

* * *

-

-

-

**Epílogo**

Will despierta como si hubiera dormido una década. No se sentía así de bien desde que le dieron el visto bueno tras superar la encefalitis. Con pereza somnolienta se da vuelta, esperando sentir el cuerpo firme de Hannibal chocar con el suyo, dispuesto a pasar una mañana cachonda, pero solo se topa con la sábana vacía y fría.

Abre bien los ojos y se levanta rascándose el estómago, yendo al baño para sus quehaceres matutinos.

Dios, de verdad que siente un relajo que no lo acompañaba desde quizás ese verano que logró armar su primer bote y aprovechó de rodear la costa atlántica, hace más de 15 años. Está pensando seriamente en tomarse una vacaciones, que días acumulados tiene de maravilla, mientras baja de las escaleras y siente el aroma a desayuno hecho por el conde Lecter, su apetito abriéndose como siempre, que nota a Hannibal mirándolo con demasiada seriedad para ser recién las 8 y algo de la mañana.

—¿Qué ocurrió? No me digas que Buster ha vuelto a orinarte un zapato, ya te he dicho que lo hace porque te está marcando, es su gesto para decirte que te quiere.

Algo en su querido doctor se ilumina porque en segundos está siendo abrazado de manera posesiva y golpeando la incomodidad, con besos repartidos en su rostro y en sus rizos.

—Mi querido Will, cuánto te he extrañado —escucha al fin, esos ojos tan rojizos bajo la mañana mirándolos llenos de afecto—. Pensar que creí que no podías ser más huraño o malsonante. Tengo tantas cosas que contarte.

Por la mierda.

Claramente esa jodida magia hizo una de las suyas. Y cuando Hannibal termina de relatar su historia, entre todo eso del canibalismo, cárcel y cuanta otra terrible cosa que sucede en ese otro universo (le preguntó de hecho si sabía si ese otro Hannibal tendría alguna barba pero solo recibió una mirada en blanco. Tan poco conocimiento de cultura pop cuando lo necesita).

Una de las cosas que más le molesta es darse cuenta que, además de todo el dolor que pasó su amado al pensar que lo había perdido, ese otro Graham se tomó sus vacaciones. Será que tendrá que apurarse con la propuesta de matrimonio entonces y aprovechar la luna de miel. No le queda más piensa sonriendo después, en los brazos del amor de su vida.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y eso fue todooooo! Al final quería capítulos de 2 mil palabras y este me salió casi de 4 mil jajaja. Y perdón los mil años de demora, mi trabajo pateó mi trasero este último mes pero lo bueno es que ahora estoy de vacacioneeeees.  
> Espero que les haya gustado, ya saben, sus kudos y comentarios son siempre bienvenidos <3

**Author's Note:**

> CHAAAAN  
> Parto diciendo que esta es la segunda parte y final (a qué no vieron venir que habría una JAJAJA) de "Una y otra vez", pero ahora con Will enfrentándose a sí mismo y sus propias convicciones ;)  
> Esta finalizada y tendrá cuatro capítulos los que postearé martes o miércoles!  
> Espero continuar pronto el AU universitario, solo que eliminé el borrador en correo donde es que escribo mis historias ;__;. Y presidenttakito me dio un prompt muy bueno sobre un prof/estudiante A/B/O que creo que haré para Año Nuevo ;)
> 
> Ya saben, sus kudos y por supuesto comentarios son el mejor regalo que me pueden dar al leer <3


End file.
